Irresistible
by Astrid DragonRider of Hogwarts
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEMPTATION. Hiccup Haddock is single & back to his old self. But still burning a torch for the irresistible Astrid Hofferson. The wedding of Fishlegs and Rosie is fast approaching and that means Astrid will be back in Berk. Could romance finally bloom between Hiccup and Astrid? Will she still find him as irresistible as he does her? Love is tempting, love is irresistible.
1. Start Again

**Here it is folks! Temptation's sequel. Part 2 of 3! This first chapter is really just a short thing to introduce the story and provide a little pre-information. Second chapter is really where things get going!**

Chapter One - Start Again

 _The world was shifting. Everything had changed. But as far as Hiccup was concerned, it had changed for the better. He smiled down at the world that stretched out below. He thought he could hear Toothless crying out and hear his Dad still blubbering and declaring how proud he was. It was time to start again, begin a whole new chapter. A whole new life. A soft touch to his arm, a waft of vanilla and honey, Hiccup smiled. Still irresistible._

Ten Months Earlier

"Hey Heather."

"Hey Hic!" The raven head embraced him in a warm hug. "You have no idea how good it is just to hang out like we used to! To see you like this!"

"I know, everyone seems happier. It's weird, looking back, I just don't understand how I stayed like that so long."

"You were delusional. And stupid."

"Thank you, for that." He mumbled rolling his eyes and she giggled behind her hand.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. You heard from Astrid lately?"

"Yeah, she was in an Internet Café in Belgium the other day and sent me an email. Apparently the chocolate is phenomenal – she reckons she's gained ten pounds already!"

"How long is she there for?"

"Not long enough for you to fly over and track her down." Heather said with a knowing voice and look.

"I wasn't going to!" Hiccup insisted, holding up his hands in surrender. "I've realised she was right, we need to be independent. And I don't want to make her a rebound. Or feel like one. I need time, and she needs time. Besides, she'll be back for the wedding."

"And what then, you'll charm her and win her over?" Heather teased.

"Something like that." He said grinning.

"You do realise you are not in college anymore? And she'll not be easily charmed?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, though I've managed to charm her before so who knows!"

"Yeah… how about no? Just be you! She likes you!"

"Anyway, I'm glad she's enjoying herself. Now, we ordering lunch or not?"

Hiccup Haddock was living life again. Since the break-up with his psycho girlfriend Carly nearly two months ago, he had been much happier. He lived with his dad by and large, but stayed with his mum too. He still burned a candle for his dream girl – Astrid Hofferson – best friend to Heather.  
He'd met her nearly a year ago at Heather's 25th birthday party when she'd been invited as a surprise. They'd hit it off instantly. In fact, everyone had loved Astrid being around. However, she'd left nearly two months back to continue travelling, with only the promise that she would be back for the wedding nuptials of Mitch 'Fishlegs' Ingerman (One of Hiccup's best friends) and Rosie Newman his high school sweetheart.

Whilst Hiccup enjoyed having time with his black half wolf – Toothless – again, and being able to go out drinking with his other best friends – Fred 'Tuff' Thorston and his own cousin Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson – Hiccup still missed having Astrid around all the time. But life went on. Hiccup was still studying for his Masters, due to complete it this year, and he was helping with preparations for the wedding.  
Astrid occasionally made contact with Heather via email, but it was never regular. Hiccup never asked for her email, he knew if she wanted to contact him, she'd have done it by getting his email from Heather.

He was starting again, back to his old self. His friends and family and beloved Toothless right by his side. Astrid would be back someday, and it was his hope that maybe then, they could start something too. Like he wished they could have back when he first met her.


	2. He Could Be the One

Chapter Two – He Could Be the One

Music blared in her ears as she strode casually out of customs and retrieved her bags. She walked out with a casual grace and attitude that had everyone watching her. Still, she paid no attention, she just listened to the loud blaring tunes in her ears. Until it was drowned by high pitched screaming and yelling. She turned to face the source of the noise and grinned as three girls came hurrying towards her. Pulling out her earphones, Astrid opened her arms as Heather crashed into her, followed by Rosie and the Ruff casually joining.

"You're here!" Heather squealed happily.

"No, I'm over there in the corner not being smothered. Yes, I'm here!" Astrid retorted, laughing slightly at the excited reception she received.

"It's so good to see you again Astrid! There's so much to do before the wedding!" Rosie said as she let Astrid go.

"It's great to see you too! Don't we still have ages?"

"Well technically we have three weeks nearly. But that will fly by! And we need to get your dresses sorted now you're here, I need to decide if I want the one I have held, need your opinion… there are final decisions to be made and decorations and such need preparing… I have a first dance to rehearse, speeches and vows to write or practice… And we're going to have individual bachelor and bachelorette parties, we're going for a spa weekend…"

"I suggested Vegas." Ruff said shrugging.

"Spa weekend sounds great. Now breathe, Rosie! It'll be fine!"

"Where are you actually staying Astrid?" Heather asked suddenly. Astrid had stayed with the Haddocks the last time she was here, but to Heather's knowledge Hiccup and Astrid hadn't spoken since before she left.

"Eh, hotel room around the actual wedding. Probably another hotel now."

"You haven't planned that?!"

"Nah, I wing it. You know me!"

"We could call Hiccup and Stoick. I'm sure they'd have you again. Or Valka…"

Astrid shook her head.

"Hiccup doesn't know I have come back yet, as long as you didn't tell him, I would like to keep it that way. If only for a few days. Or he will ask me to go there, and that's just asking for trouble." Astrid said as they travelled out to the car park where Rosie's green bug was waiting for them.

"Does that mean you aren't going to start things with him then?" Heather asked disappointed.

"Rosie where we off to first?" Astrid asked ignoring Heather's question.

"Depends, we have an appointment at the bridal shop for dress fittings and such at two."

"Ok?"

"How fast can you wash up?" Rosie asked grinning back at Astrid.

"You calling me filthy Rosie?" She replied grinning.

"Maybe. But you've had a long flight and are probably sticky and uncomfortable, and we're going to try really nice dresses so you might just want to freshen up."

"Whose shower am I borrowing?" Astrid said with a shrug and grin.

After a quick but refreshing shower, and changing into a clean pair of shorts and a fresh vest, Astrid and the others were sitting sipping champagne in the bridal shop as Rosie perused.

"Here, I've found some dresses I quite like, try them on at your leisure guys, just see what you like." Rosie said point to a collection of dresses she'd picked, now hanging outside the changing rooms. They each grabbed one and went to try them on along with Rosie's younger sister – Rachel, and her childhood best friend – Lorna.

"So, Astrid, you dodged my question in the car." Heather said from behind one door as she threw her dress over it and pulled on a pastel yellow bridesmaid one with a pink ribbon.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Astrid replied, dropping her shorts and putting on a short pale pink bridesmaid dress with a layered skirt.

"I actually don't." Lorna replied.

"Oh, Astrid had a bit of a thing with Hiccup, you know him, back when she visited, but he was seeing someone else so they never got anything off the ground." Rosie called from outside.

"Isn't Hiccup the tall cute one with brown hair?" Rachel asked, leaning on the doorframe of her changing cubicle in a pale green dress with straps, down to her toes and with a shimmering sating overlay.

"Yeah that's him."

"Oh I like him. He single now then?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Astrid, come one! Is anything going to happen with Hiccup?" Heather asked stepping out and staring at the closed door of Astrid's cubicle. Ruff was already sat on the sofa again in a mid-length dress with pink bodice and yellow skirt. She sipped her champagne.

"We need answers Astrid!"

Astrid opened the door and stepped out.

"Look, I'm not saying anything for certain. Do I like Hiccup? Yes, yes I do. But I've not seen him since he was with psycho. And regardless of what you've told me Heather, I need to have a chance to get to know him again."

"But you guys were so perfect!" Heather complained.

"He won't be on the market long." Lorna said. "He's gorgeous, cute and a total catch."

"Ha! He's still smitten with Astrid!" Ruff laughed.

"Come on As, you've already said you like him! And you know he's a great guy…"

" _Smooth talking"_

"Oh here we go." Ruff said, raising her glass as Astrid started to sing.

 _"_ _So rockin,  
He's got everythin' that a girl's wantin,  
Guitar cutie"_

"True." Heather added grinning.

 _"_ _He plays it groovy"_ Astrid shimmied and leaned on the frame.  
 _"_ _And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid,  
Think I'm really falling for his smile,  
Get butterflies when he says my name!  
Oh!"_

She jumped up onto the sofa between Ruff and Rosie and continued to perform.

 _"_ _He's got something special,  
He's got something special,  
And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental,  
He's got something special,  
He's got something special,  
I can hardly breathe, somethings telling me,  
Telling me maybe he could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one"_

Heather clapped, Rosie giggled and Ruff grinned, Lorna and Rachel apparently did not know what to make of this outgoing girl, singing and dancing around the bridal store. Astrid had moved confidently to another area to continue.

 _"_ _He's lightning,  
Sparks are flying,  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and,  
I'm going crazy,  
About him lately,  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing,  
Think I'm really digging on his vibes,  
He really blows me away!"_

"Is she always like this?" Rachel asked them

"Pretty much" Heather replied, Astrid still singing proudly.

"First time I met her she sang 'Big Girls' to me and danced on the bar." Rosie said, giggling.

"So she's one of THOSE girls?" Lorna commented, looking at Astrid a little distastefully.

"Don't judge until you know her." Ruff said. "I find she's just outgoing and confident. Astrid isn't shy. She's not one of THOSE girls if what you mean is a slut and attention whore. Astrid just doesn't give a fuck what people think."

 _"…_ _He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one!"_

"So, is Hiccup really smitten with her?" Lorna asked.

"Yup. He has been since the moment he met her." Heather said brightly.

"Not that any of us were complaining." Ruff added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had mentioned my friend Astrid before. I told Ruff and the others I thought she'd be perfect for Hiccup. And he had a psycho girlfriend at the time so meeting Astrid kind of triggered him to realise he was unhappy…"

"And be Hiccup again!" Ruff said, holding up her champagne glass and Heather clinked it.

 _"_ _He's got something special,  
He's got something special,  
And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental,  
He's got something special,  
He's got something special,  
I can hardly breathe, somethings telling me,  
Telling me maybe he could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one,  
He could be the one"_

"Yay! Very nice Astrid!" Heather laughed as she sat back down.

"So he COULD be the one then?" Ruff said with a nudge to Astrid's ribs.

"Oh I hope so!" Rosie said smiling.

"Easy girls. Could be. Not is. And besides, aren't we here for Rosie's wedding? Not to fantasise about one for me and Hiccup?"

"Yeah but it's fun to do that too." Heather commented. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Ok Rosie, we're in the dresses, which do you like best?" Astrid asked trying to change the subject.

"Hey Fishlegs, I bought that stuff you wanted." Hiccup said as Fishlegs opened the door to the dual level apartment he shared with Rosie.

"Oh, thanks Hiccup. Really appreciate that. It wasn't a problem was it?"

"Nah, Dad just printed and copied them at work. No Rosie?"

"She's out dress shopping with the girls. Got to sort out bridesmaid dresses and stuff as well."

"You don't get a say in them then?" Hiccup asked with a grin, putting the box of paper down on the coffee table.

"Of course not. My opinion on them doesn't count. I just have to make sure I wear the right suit and correct colour tie. Coffee?"

"I'd love one."

"Besides, I think they were looking at possible wedding dresses too. And I am not allowed to see that. Rosie says it's bad luck." Fishlegs shrugged as he made coffee for them both.

"I don't really get why?"

"Me either. But girls get a little crazy about weddings."

"No kidding. Even Heather seems majorly hyper about it! Ruff, not so much."

"Yeah well, Ruff would sooner just wear a baggy t-shirt and pair of jeans."

"True. She must be a bundle of fun right now."

"Yeah. But Rosie still has Heather, her old friend Lorna, you remember her?"

"The brunette who flirted with me at Rosie's 21st? In the short skirt? Had far too much to drink and nearly got in on with Snot?"

"That's the one."

"Ah. So, she's a bridesmaid too?"

"Yup. Along with Rosie's younger sister Rachel. She's the one with dirty blonde hair. She was a little giggly with you and then tripped over Ruff's foot and smashed that vase?"

"Oh yeah, you can see she's Rosie's sister. Similar features."

"Yeah."

"Do I have to walk down the aisle with one of them? Or do I get to go with you instead?"

"I believe that is also out of our hands. The girls decided months ago who you would walk with."

Hiccup looked at him quizzically as he handed him a mug of coffee.

"I believe the deal was, Ruff had to be a good bridesmaid and not moan, and Astrid had to walk with you, dance with you at least once and be in a photo just the two of you." Fishlegs sipped his coffee as he sat on the sofa. "I guess the girls were banking on it being a jolt to get you two together or something."

Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to walk with Astrid?"

"Apparently." Fishlegs calmly sipped his coffee again.

"Excellent! Hopefully we'll get to catch up before the actual wedding…"

"I expect so. I think she was coming into town… oh… might be today even."

"What?! No one told me she was coming back! Are you sure?!"

"Well Rosie said she was going dress shopping with the girls after going to the airport. And Astrid is a bridesmaid. She's been putting off doing the dresses until Astrid was around. So I should think so… Hiccup?"

Hiccup was on his phone dialling Heather frantically.

The girls all laughed loudly as they waited for Rosie to come out in another wedding dress. When Heather's phone rang, she gasped and hushed them.

"Shhhh guys! It's Hiccup!"

Astrid sat back and zipped her lip.

"Hello?" Heather said down the phone, putting it on speaker so the others could hear.

"Hey, Heather…"

"Hi Hiccup!" The other girls called.

"Oh… Hi! Heather am I on speaker?"

"Yeah! We're just trying on dresses! What's up?"

"Is Astrid there?"

Astrid flashed a look at the phone and then to Heather and Ruff who both shrugged.

"Heather? Is she there?"

"Errr…"

Astrid rolled her eyes, like that wouldn't give it away."

"Yeah she is." Lorna said for her.

The others all looked at her and held up their hands to question.

"Who's that?"

"Lorna, hey Hic! Long time no speak!"

"Oh right, hi. Heather, can I speak to Astrid. What am I saying, I'm on speaker. Astrid?"

Astrid hesitated and looked at the phone and the others for nearly a minute.

"Hey Hic"

"It's actually you. I didn't realise you were coming back yet."

"Yeah well, slightly last minute decision. The girls wanted me here to do dresses and for the spa weekend, so I came back early."

"Oh right. Well, it's great your back. Maybe we can catch up sometime? Toothless would love to see you. So would Dad, Gobber and mum."

"Yeah I'm sure we can do that sometime."

"We're going to the usual haunt tomorrow night Hic. You and the guys should join us!" Heather interrupted.

"Sounds great. Meet you guys there at nine?"

"See you then!" Heather said brightly.

"Bye, Astrid, Heather… Ruff, Rosie… errr Lorna, Rachel!"

"Bye!" They called.

Astrid shot Heather a look.

"Seriously? And you," She pointed to Lorna. "Why did you tell him I was here?"

"I didn't see the harm. You are here. And he obviously wanted to know if you were around, you said you liked him…"

"Things are a little complicated. Yes I like him but I was planning to have a few days without him knowing I'm here."

"Well nothing to be done now." Heather said.

"What's so complicated?" Lorna asked bluntly.

"No offence, but it's actually none of your business. So if you DON'T mind, keep out of my business."

Lorna looked mildly annoyed and glared at Astrid who simply downed her glass of champagne.

"Guys, please don't fight." Rosie said as she came out. Everyone suddenly sat up or stood. Even Ruff sat up and stared.

"Oh Rosie!"

"You look so beautiful!" Lorna said

"You do look good." Ruff admitted.

"Stunning. That one really compliments your curves and the simple decoration really suits you!" Astrid said smiling brightly.

It was a long satin dress with a longer train, the neck was overhanging fabric, there was a simple ivory ribbon around the waist area. It really was beautiful and so simplistic.

"You guys think so?" She asked, standing on the step, in front of the mirror.

"Absolutely!"

"That's the one!"

"I think it might be." Rosie agreed.

The girls all refilled their glasses with more champagne as the ladies came over to take orders and details.

Hiccup was very excited that Astrid was back, and he spent all night telling Toothless about it. And he could barely contain his excitement as it got later in the day following day. He showered twice to get the smell of animals out of his hair and skin, and then looked at his shirts to decide which one to wear. His phone rang, Snotlout to tell him they were here in the cab and to 'hurry up!'.

"About time! Berk Dragon please!" Snotlout said as Hiccup finally climbed into the cab with them.

"Sorry, was getting ready."

"Hiccup, it takes my sister less time to get ready." Tuff said

"I was not that bad."

"I know, Ruff is just really quick. Though sometimes she takes longer than you."

"Come on, let's get our party heads on!" Snotlout grumbled.

"You going to try things with Astrid tonight?" Tuff asked.

"I'm just going to let things happen in their own way… but yeah… I might encourage the idea!" He said grinning. He was really excited to see her again.

It took them nearly half an hour to get to the bar and they hurried inside. It was already packed, but finding the girls was easy enough. You could hear Astrid yelling loudly from a mile away.

"Hiccup! Over here guys!" Heather called.

Astrid took a drink from James, laughing with him as they came over.

"It is good to see you back. You staying long enough to want a job again?" James asked grinning.

"Maybe. I'll let you know if I need some extra cash!"

"Astrid!"

"Tuff! Snotlout! Hiccup!" She hugged all three at once. "It's great to see you all!"

If anything, Astrid looked even more gorgeous than she had the last time he saw her. She was still the same, long blonde hair, slightly tanned from her travels… She looked amazing. She had on a blue party dress and it really showed off her gorgeous legs. Hiccup really had missed her.

"You look amazing." He told her with a crooked smile.

"Thanks Hic." She said, flashing him one of her dazzling smiles. Gods he had missed that smile. "James! I think we need some drinks! Shots for all!"

"Alright, just for you!"

"Love you James!" She laughed as he poured shots for everyone. Fishlegs pulled a face.

"Oh come on honey, one shot?" Rosie pleaded.

"Yeah honey, one shot?" Tuff said, batting his eyes, which they all copied, batting eyes and begging Fishlegs with various pet names including 'honey', 'sweetie', 'babycakes', 'snookums' and 'sweetiepie'.

Fishlegs could barely hold in a laugh as they did so and consented to do one shot making them all cheer loudly. Tonight promised to be a whole lot of fun. Hiccup watched Astrid down her shot and woop and call for another.

"You can still hold your drink then?" He grinned.

"Better than you can honey!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't need to. I know you." She said flashing him another grin. "I can definitely hold it better."

"What is that meant to mean?" He challenged.

"That I could drink more than you and still be in total control and know exactly what I'm doing, not vomit, avoid the headache and know what I did come morning."

"I could do that!"

"And I could completely resist the flirting you'll try and not try get it on with you."

Oh. She grinned dangerously. So, she was going to play that game was she? Hiccup called for another shot.

"Oh the game is on. It is so on."

She clinked her shot with him.

"First one to try something buys the other a steak dinner."

"Deal."

"May the best woman, or man, win."

And she downed the shot, the game had begun.


	3. Playing Games

Chapter 3 – Playing Games

It's always dangerous to play with fire. But Hiccup liked the burn. Astrid made him want to play the game, to accept the challenge. As far as he could see, it was a win-win situation. If he lost, he bought a steak dinner for them. If he won, she bought it. Either way, he'd get to go out with her for dinner. So Hiccup wasn't really that worried if he lost to her. But the competitive streak in him still wanted to beat her.

But Astrid was no ordinary competitor.

She was unbelievable. He knew she could hold her drink, but it was more than that. Astrid was not afraid to push the boundaries. And she was not afraid of playing with fire. She was fire. And she was dangerous. So dangerous. Like any adrenaline junkie, Hiccup was addicted to the rush from it. She might be dangerous but he always got a thrill from being with her. A buzz that he just couldn't get any other way. He was addicted to her.

"You're looking a little wobbly Hic." She laughed. "Ready to cave yet?"

Oh yes. He was so ready to cave. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her, maybe take her out the back and have his way with her. But he had to resist.

"No chance. I'm doing just, hic, fine." Great, he had the hiccups. That really wasn't much help to him.

She smirked.

"We shall see."

"Yeah we shall."

"Hey Hiccup!" Hiccup turned around to the source of the voice, frowning slightly. He was busy trying to beat Astrid at drinking and resisting each other!

"What?"

The speaker looked a little surprised at the bluntness of his reply.

"I just thought I would say hi. It's Lorna, I know it's been a few years but…"

"Oh right. Yeah, Lorna. Didn't you nearly get it on with Snotlout once?" He asked. Astrid hid a laugh behind him. Lorna looked a little embarrassed.

"I had had a lot to drink. I passed out before we did anything."

"Actually you threw up all over me, tried to be sexy but threw up into a two hundred dollar artistic vase." Snotlout said as he came over. Astrid didn't hide her laughter this time, she just snorted it out and laughed loudly for about a minute.

Lorna went even more red.

"Well if that doesn't put a guy off nothing will." Hiccup said shrugging.

"That was years ago anyway!" She insisted with red flushed cheeks.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Snotlout asked. "I thought this was a meet-up just for our little gang with Astrid."

"Oh well, I'm around and thought I would come by for a drink, and I heard the others saying they were coming. So, yeah, I thought I would drop by." She said brightly.

"Uninvited." Astrid added.

"Well, Rosie is here. And I am here for her wedding."

"And this was a private gathering."

"Well I'm here now." Lorna said with a casual shrug.

"Yes, you certainly are." Astrid responded dryly. "James, think you could fix me up a Stormfly?"

"Depends if I can remember how to make it! Without you here I've not been serving it!"

The Stormfly was Astrid's signature drink, a very strong one of her own invention.

"Awww James, I know you remember how I make it. You knew I would be back."

James laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right. I do still know. Just like I remembered how to make Hiccup's signature drinks back when he was with the boring one."

Hiccup raised his glass.

"Well shot of her now."

"And we're all relieved by that!" James laughed as he mixed Astrid a drink. Lorna raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks James honey!" Astrid laughed, kissing his cheek as she took the striped drink.

"What is that?" Lorna asked.

"Mine." Astrid replied with a falsely sweet smile.

"Ha ha. What is the drink?"

"Stormfly. Astrid's own creation."

"I don't recommend it." Astrid said with another smile, this one a little more challenging. But she wasn't challenging Hiccup this time, she was challenging Lorna.

"Why is that? You drink it."

"Yeah but honey, I can hold my drink. And I can handle the strong ones. You look more like a Malibu and lemonade kind of girl. Or maybe a vodka and cranberry." There was that same dangerous smile. Hiccup recognised that look far too well. It was the kind of smile she gave Carly when she first met her.

"I can hold my drink! I could handle it!"

"Don't be so sure." Tuff advised. "I saw that crazy concoction take down two guys considerably bigger than you."

"Barkeep!" Lorna called, a frown on her face.

"His name is James." Astrid said calmly but with a hint of thunder in her voice.

"Whatever, James then, fix me one of those Stormfly drinks." She snapped her fingers and Astrid suddenly twisted her wrist behind her back, still very much in control of her actions.

"Do not ever click your fingers at him like that. It is the height of rudeness. Hiccup gets away with it because he does it in jest with his friends serving. You have no right." She warned.

"Ok alright! I'm sorry!" She said and Astrid let her wrist go. "Jeez!" She rubbed her wrist and glared at Astrid, who was sat back on her bar stool sipping her drink as though nothing had happened.

"Honey, glare all you like, it ain't going to do anything." Astrid said without even glancing at her.

James pushed another Stormfly across the bar towards Lorna.

"Drink her steady. She'll take you out if you down her." Astrid said casually, still not looking at her, taking a gulp of her own drink.

"Pfft. I can handle it!"

"I wouldn't." Astrid repeated as Lorna downed the glass and gagged. "I tried to tell you."  
Astrid then downed the rest of her glass, moved forward with surprising speed and caught Lorna as she stumbled forward.  
"Don't try to run before you can walk sweetie. And don't try flying when you haven't got any wings." She said quietly, pushing Lorna back to standing. Astrid then simply returned to her seat and sat back casually.

She was one hell of a competitor.

Lorna did not seem impressed, but she dared not let go of the bar for fear she'd fall over.

"That was not pleasant."

"She's an acquired taste." Astrid said, with another grin. "You kind of have to build up a tolerance of her. Kind of like me I guess." Astrid then looked across at Lorna. "Don't try to challenge me yet. Just like the drink, I'm a lot stronger than I look and you can't handle it."

Lorna just glared again. Astrid continued to be unperturbed by it.

"Anyway…" Hiccup began, Snotlout and Tuff seemed to have found the whole thing really amusing.

"I like this song, want to dance Hiccup?" Lorna asked suddenly. Hiccup looked across at Astrid.

"What you looking at me for? It's a free country."

"Oh… am I getting in the middle of something?" Lorna asked innocently. Astrid knew it was falsely innocent.

"Well…" Hiccup began.

"Nope. Go right ahead." Astrid said casually.

"Are you sure Astrid? I don't want to get in the way if you guys are kind of a thing." She said, again, so falsely sweet and innocent. It made Astrid feel sick. Heather and the others were watching now too.

Astrid swung on her stool and stood up, still steady, and approached Lorna.

"You go right ahead. If Hiccup wants to dance with you, he can. There's nothing going on."

Hiccup couldn't help feeling disheartened to hear her say that. He had thought things were going ok, and he really had believed that when she came back, they'd get together really quickly. Astrid though seemed to have other ideas. And that was slightly crushing.

"Great, so we can dance! Come on Hic!"

Tuff and Snotlout were signalling from behind Lorna, shaking their heads and using their hands to firmly state 'no'. Even Heather and Ruff were trying to gesture to him not to do it.

"Errr…"

Lorna held out a hand.

"Come on, Hic. You're single, Astrid said there's nothing going on, what harm is there in dancing with me?"

James leaned forward and held a drink out to Hiccup.

"Do not dance. It's a trap." He muttered, taking Hiccup's empty glass from his hand.

"Lorna, I don't think you should be attempting to dance. You can't even stand up without the bar to support you currently." Hiccup pointed out.

"You could support me."

"I don't think so…" Hiccup said slowly. Astrid just sat on her bar stool, apparently completely unfazed by the whole thing. Hiccup's heart sank a little. When he'd been with Carly she had pushed every button, challenging her at every point. But now, he was actually single, he was completely into her, and she seemed to be entirely unreceptive to him. She seemed not to care that Lorna was being a bit flirtatious with him.

"Yeah. You need to recover, come on Hic. Come hang with your bros for a minute." Tuff said very quickly before he and Snotlout steered him away.

"Bro, you are playing in a very dangerous game." Tuff said.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, oblivious.

"Ok, first off, challenging Astrid, dangerous, brave, but dangerous." Snotlout was saying.

"Second, when girls start getting into a challenge or fight, do not get involved!"

"But there wasn't…"

"That was a cat fight on the edge. Astrid challenged and Lorna tried to use you to challenge." Tuff pointed out.

"How did she…"

"By asking you to dance! She was challenging whether Astrid would rise to her advances. And she was challenging you, which is why Astrid acted so relaxed and careless. Astrid wanted to see if you were going to go with her and be potentially receptive to her advances." Snotlout explained.

"So she's playing mind games?"

"Kind of? She's testing to see if you're going for casual hook-ups or if you're only interested in one girl – her." Tuff elaborated.

"So, wait, does that mean Astrid is interested?"

"We think so. But she's testing. Last time she was here, you couldn't make a decision, and everything was very much sexual between you guys."

"It's a game, but she's using it to find out exactly what you're looking for. If you want that girl in your life, you've got to start reading between the lines. And do not fall into a trap. Play the game, play by her rules." Snotlout warned. Hiccup figured maybe they were right. And his heart lifted a little knowing maybe Astrid was interested.

"Ok, I can do that."

"I hope so. Because she'll play a hard game. And she's making it clear you aren't just going to get her this time."

"I don't want to screw it up. I want to be with her. So if she wants to play the game, I'll play."

"Nothing is going on?!"

"Heather, stop…"

"Come on! You cannot be serious!"

"Heather!"

"You guys were all over each other before! You were so good together!"

"Heather! That was months ago! And he was dating someone else!"

"I don't get it! You said you liked him!"

"Yeah but, times change Heather…"

"That was yesterday!"

"Look I don't know ok! Times have changed, and people change! I like Hiccup as a friend, and as long as he's the same guy I got to know before, then yes, I still like him! But I don't know that yet!"

"It's so easy though Astrid! What exactly are you afraid of?!"

"Nothing! I just want to do things properly this time!" Astrid retorted.

"There is something you aren't telling me! I'm your best friend Astrid…"

"I know you are! But it's just that… I don't want to rush it this time, I want to do it right. And know it's not just about sex!"

Astrid walked away from Heather then. She knew Heather didn't quite believe her but it didn't matter. Heather might be her best friend, but some things were Astrid's business and she didn't have to share it.

"Hey, you doing ok?" James asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well in my experience, fine isn't really a feeling is it? It's just something people say to avoid talking about how they feel. Maybe because they don't know?"

Astrid shot him a look. James held up his hands in surrender.

"I just… It's been… I…"

"Hey, I don't need you to explain. All I know is that Hiccup might be intelligent, and a charmer, but he's also rather oblivious. And he does not understand how to play mind games. No guy does."

Again Astrid gave him a look.

"If there is any part of you that you wants something to happen with Hiccup, don't play games with him. If you're scared, uncertain, whatever, fine. You don't have to be ashamed of it. But don't mess with his head. And don't mess with yours. If you think you might want to try something, just let things happen."

"That's what I wanted to do! But everyone is pushing, and he's already straight back in there, and there are girls all over him again. I dunno James. There's just so much I'm not sure about." She asked him.

James gave her a hug.

"You need a drink, bartenders are excellent at giving advice and listening. I get why you don't want to talk to the others, they're too close to it. And I might fully support the 'hiccstrid' ship as Tuff calls it, but I can be impartial. Just chill tonight, have fun, tomorrow come on by at lunchtime and we'll have a chat. You need someone to talk to."

"Thanks James, I appreciate it."

Astrid looked across to Hiccup, now laughing with the others again. He glanced her way and smiled.

"I promise, the only games I'll play are actual games. You're right, if I want to know exactly where I stand with him, I can't be playing mind-games."

"Good girl. Though if you want to continue your bet, then please do. It would make a change to see someone outdrink Hiccup!"

"Oh, I think I can beat him at the drinking game!"

She certainly could. Astrid had drunk as much as him and besides a slight wobble, she was still doing pretty great. Hiccup on the other hand, he was stumbling around, hiccupping and had tried, unsuccessfully, to chat Astrid up. She told him he owed her a steak dinner, blew a kiss at him and he promptly fell over and then looked very confused as to how he got there. Astrid just laughed. A lot. So much so that she slid off her stool and landed on the floor too.

For a minute they stared at each other in surprise and then laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Just pointing at each other, crying with laughter, Hiccup hiccupping which only made Astrid laugh more. James decided that this was the moment to cut them off and call them all cabs to go home.

Once more, Astrid went back with Heather and Ruff; Fish and Rosie went back to their place; and a hysterical Tuff and Snotlout with mood swings went back with Hiccup. Snotlout was having very major mood swings, he'd cry about how Astrid was a 'goddess' and that they 'mortals do not deserve' to be in her presence. Then a minute later he would be telling her to get down off the bar because she would get herself hurt. And out by the cab, he sobbed with a hand on Hiccup and Astrid's faces saying "I just wish you guys could work it out. You're so beautiful together. You'd have such beautiful children." Astrid laughed uneasily. Snotlout thought she was laughing at him and got angry – "I'm just telling the truth! If you can't handle to the truth then tough! Don't laugh at me! Hiccup make her stop!" He wailed.

James practically pushed them into the cabs. They were going to feel this in the morning. Even Astrid might be a little sensitive. He just shook his head and laughed as the cabs vanished. It was nice to have them all back together again. He just hoped Hiccup and Astrid could figure things out eventually. Weddings were good for romance right?


	4. Barkeep Advice

**Hey all, I apologise A) for the wait - life has been crushing my mojo, and B) for the poor quality of the chapter! I just need to start things flowing again. I know where I'm going, I'm just struggling to get there! Please forgive me and bare with me! I love you all!**

Chapter 4 – Barkeep Advice

The morning had been decidedly unpretty. Astrid woke up, not too bad but with a mild headache and a severe case of bed head. Heather was asleep beside the toilet and vomit was on her face, her dress, the floor and the loo seat. She looked in an awful way. There was even vomit in her hair and she startled awake and vomited again when Astrid stumbled into the bathroom to wash.

"Gross…" Astrid groaned as she headed for the shower, only to find vomit in there too. "Oh come on!"

"Don't yell… hurts." Heather moaned as she heaved over the toilet again.

Astrid just wanted to shower and eat something. Where had Ruff ended up? She moved slowly out of the bathroom, leaving Heather to vomit some more, and went to see what state Ruff was in. She found her dragging herself into the kitchen and brewing a cup of coffee. Her top was stained and she held her head and sought aspirin.

"That was rough."

"You look rough." Astrid responded.

"Feel it too. Tuff dared me to down something that I'm pretty sure was some ridiculous percentage of alcohol." She urged but held it back. "Stupid brother. Heather didn't sound good."

"She's not."

"Figures. Eurgh. Should probably make her coffee too. What you going to do today?"

"Dunno. Go see James for a catch up."

"I love James, but please, PLEASE, tell me you aren't getting with him?"

"What? No! I love him too, but not like that. We're just friends and former co-workers." Astrid assured her.

"Thank the gods."

"Even you? Really?" Astrid moaned.

"I'm not saying anything." Ruff said, holding up her hands in defence before making three coffees.

"You didn't have to." Astrid said glaring. She sniffed and then pulled a face. "I hate coffee. I mean, I'll drink it, especially post heavy drinking, but I hate it."

"Do you want the coffee?"

"Yes, I just said. I drink it…"

"Then stop moaning."

Ruff pushed the coffee towards her and then went after Heather.

"Ewww gross Heather!" Came her voice before more vomiting.

Astrid sighed and drank the coffee before pulling a face.

The sight at the Haddock house wasn't any prettier. But the boys followed their usual pattern and began a slow recovery. The talk last night of games and such weighed on Hiccup's mind predominantly. If Astrid was playing games, he needed to learn the rules fast. He'd lost the bet last night, he owed her a steak dinner. But that was ok with him. Meant he was guaranteed a date! Maybe he would call the girls, see if he could pin Astrid down one night for that dinner.

"Don't do it bro." Tuff said from where he was sprawled on the sofa, an arm across his face.

"Don't do what?" Hiccup asked puzzled

"Call the girls." Snotlout grumbled from his location on the arm chair.

Could they read his mind? And why shouldn't he call? They'd phoned before.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked.

"Space bro. Don't push Astrid too soon. Give her some space."

"I would only be phoning them all to see how they're all doing this morning!"

"Space Hiccup." Snotlout reiterated.

"Listen to us bro. Give her some space. She'll call if she wants to. At least give her a few hours." Tuff insisted.

Toothless was laying on Hiccup's lap and even he gave Hiccup a look and snorted, nudging the phone from his hand.

"You too bud? Fine. I won't call." He folded his arms and mock pouted.

"Atta boy." Snotlout mumbled, dozing off.

"There she is!"

"James, I am not that badly hungover. You don't need to shout to try and evoke a reaction." Astrid said as she entered the bar and headed over to James.

"Just checking. Come on over lovely, let's chat." He said, wiping down the bar and gesturing to a seat.

"If we're doing this, you must be impartial and no trying to tell me what to do or how I should be with Hiccup or anything. Got that?" She insisted before taking a seat.

"You have my word." James assured. "Drink?"

"I won't. Got to meet the girls later, should probably be sober."

"Fine, now then. Talk."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thought I said not to tell me what to do?"

"Yeah well, I'm the barkeep, you're my friend and you need to talk so I'll tell you to talk."

Astrid gave him a look but he was unfazed and shrugged.

"What have you got to lose?"

"Eurgh fine. What exactly am I meant to talk about?"

"You. What's going on with you Astrid?"

"Nothing."

James raised an eyebrow. He didn't buy it. Astrid rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Astrid…"

"James…"

"Come on, just talk about how you're feeling."

"But I don't know, James!" She exclaimed loudly, throwing up her arms in frustration. "I don't know ok?!"

"Well that's something." He calmly wiped a glass clean. "What don't you know?"

"Everything! When I was last here, I did things I don't feel good about, ok? I always swore I would never mess around with a guy who was taken. I did! A lot! I didn't want to… but it was like, all rationality went out the window with him."

"Ok, so you feel bad about the last time. But he's single now. So, what's holding you back? The guilt?"

"Yes… but no…" James gave her another look. "It's complicated alright?"

"I've got time and I've probably heard worse."

"Last time, I rushed headlong into things. I'm used to travelling, I meet someone and I know, they know, it's temporary. We probably won't stay in touch. I'm not used to meeting someone different… When I met Hiccup, I knew it was different. Yeah, there was an attraction, but it was different. He was a good friend to Heather, he wasn't likely to be temporary."

James gestured to her to continue.

"I went too far. I let myself get caught up. And not only did I go too far since he was taken, but I rushed it like he was temporary. And he… he can't be. It would be too hard. You saw how excited everyone was for us to get together, and I've barely been back two days!"

"Ok… So, you don't want to rush this time?"

"I just… I don't want to rush… but he's single now… and yeah, I'm pretty sure I still like him, but I need to know for certain. I need to start again with him. But there's even more to it than that."

"It gets more complicated?"

"I like being on my own. I travel at my pace, at my own desire. I do what I want, when I want. I'm not tied down to anyone, to any place. And I like it that way. I'm not about to stop that for anyone. Not Heather, not the others, not my family and not Hiccup."

"O…kay?"

"I've been on my own for years and I like it that way. Hiccup is tied to this place. He won't give it up. And I'm not ready to settle. I can already tell the others want me to stay for a while, maybe for good. But I can't. This isn't my home. Nowhere is. I'm travelling and I love it. I want to live, to explore, whilst I can. I'm not ready to settle so I won't."

"Maybe they hope someday you'll come back. Maybe even settle here."

"I'll settle wherever I want to. I love Heather and the gang, and I'll visit, but it won't be regular. Besides, you settle in the place that feels like home. And you only know somewhere is home when you miss it."

"So, you're holding back because you feel bad about what you did with Hiccup last time, because you want to start over with him, because you aren't sure you're ready to commit to a serious relationship, because you're afraid he or the others will expect you to settle here and because you aren't ready to settle?"

"Pretty much. I just, I need to start again with Hiccup. And I don't even know if I'm ready for a proper relationship. I need to figure my head out before I start with his."

James nodded and pursed his lips slightly.

"Ok, well we can work with that."

"We can?" Astrid said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. You guys need a different set up. Chances to encounter that aren't strictly social or something. Come back to work here for a bit, I know, I know, you aren't sticking around, but just for some extra cash."

"That helps how?"

"For starters, if he gets a drink when you're working, you're working. It's not social. And, on Friday nights and some Saturdays, he and the boys play live music. So he'd be working too, but there's some contact in a less pressured situation."

Astrid considered him for a moment.

"Ok fine. I could use the cash anyway."

"Fantastic!"

"Thought you were meant to be impartial?"

"Oh I am… I'm just thinking of the extra tips now you're back!" He teased. Astrid punched his shoulder playfully and laughed with him.


End file.
